


Love me tender

by daskerlizard



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Time, Intersex Character, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Pining, genuine love and affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskerlizard/pseuds/daskerlizard
Summary: Ravus and Ignis have been taking their time courting each other after the dawn with no risk of losing each other, one night they bare themselves fully to each other.





	Love me tender

Years passed with the coming of the new dawn, no more need for overzealous self preservation, and every call for romance. Ignis and Ravus were no exception, enjoying a leisurely course of relationship, Dates lead to more personalized meetings whenever they had a moment to themselves, but this is the first time Ignis has felt comfortable inviting Ravus back to his home.   
He feels warmed by another successful date with Ravus, feeling inviting him back home rather than dropping him off at his hotel wasn't too forwards anymore. At his door, he lets Ravus in and closes it behind him, testing the waters by hugging around his date's waist, a little smile creeping on his lips. 

"So handsome..." he muses, daring to trace his fingertips along Ravus' jaw. No longer quite so shy to share a little more intimate contact.

Ravus can't help but giggle. His heart still flutters whenever Ignis expresses his affection towards him, and he was still trying to get used to it. 

"Not as gorgeous as you are, Scientia." He gives a peck to his cheek, accented with a contented hum.

Iggy tries his luck, sliding his hands from Ravus' waist to his chest, teasing at his far too buttoned up shirt. 

"That must be quite stuffy..." he grins playfully, popping the button at his collar but he leaves it at that before he abandons his affection. "Hot drink?" he inquires, stepping into his kitchen to look over a few varying tins and jars, mostly coffee. "I have a few teas, hot chocolate..." he lists off a few things, kettle set to boil.

Ravus raises his brow as he fidgets with his undone button, furrowing them to give a slight sad look when he leaves to boil some water. 

"A hot chocolate sounds wonderful right about now." he feels a bit needy to do so, but he finds it difficult not to walk up behind and embrace him while they waited, missing the warm contact.

Iggy makes a soft sound of contentment, leaning back into his hug while he sorts their drinks. 

"Feeling needy?" he teases, pushing their drinks aside, turning to have himself chest to chest to Ravus. He offers a sultry little glance over the rims of his glasses, leaning up just enough to brush noses, a genuine little smile on his lips.

He feels his face warm when he's up against him, testing the waters with a kiss to his lips this time, and perhaps a few more. 

"I suppose I can't lie, you've made me quite smitten." He tries not to push it any further than kisses though, becoming more aware of himself as he gets increasingly tempted.

Iggy hums into his kiss. 

"No need to be shy with me." it's a reminder as much as it almost sounds like a warning. Another kiss is offered, short and sweet. "I will do you the courtesy of saying there's perhaps another 'hot drink' on my mind~" he grins, perhaps boldness from a glass of wine prior, running a finger in suggestion down from Ravus' naval to his waistband.

Ravus shudders and arches into his touch, but he knows better, trying to figure a way to guide him away from his pants. Surprisingly smooth, he takes his hand and moves it so that he has him hugging him around his neck, hushing him with another kiss, albeit deeper to distract him.

Iggy pouts, just a little against his lips. However... feeling Ravus' warmth against his, and his quiet passion makes up for it in spades. He even finds himself blushing lightly when he finally parts, tracing his tongue over his lips. 

"Mmm... tease." he abandons his efforts for now, a sweeter apologetic kiss for being too forwards pressed to his cheek before he hands him his hot chocolate.

He's appreciative, nuzzling his forehead while giving a quiet thank you. However as much as he'd like to keep his distance, he can't help but keep thinking about Ignis' body against his. He sips his hot chocolate when it's cool enough, eyes wandering to admire at the object of his desires while trying not to stare too much.

Only when he finishes his drink, pleasant chatter across from each other turning to pleased mumbles cuddled beside each other, does he raise a question. 

"Would you... like to stay the night?" he presses kisses against his jaw while he awaits a response, an idle hand pressed to his chest.

Ravus hums when he feels his lips on his face, leaning closer to him yet hesitating still. 

"I would love to but, I..." He can't seem to muster up the courage to tell him, not wanting to scare him off after finally getting so close. his voice wavers, eyes cast down in vain hope that Ignis would understand. "Trust me, I very, very much want to."

"No strings attached, I promise." Iggy reassures, taking his hand and gently lacing their fingers. "I have no interest in making you feel uncomfortable." He leaves it up to Ravus, ultimately. Offering a close hug for a moment, he slowly stands with a stretch, giving Ravus the option to stop him, follow him, or simply head back to his hotel.

He's quiet for a moment, before he decides to try and take a leap of faith. Ignis has been at his side for many years, even when he was at the lowest point of his life, and he could only hope this would be the case now. 

"I trust you to be understanding... There's a reason I'm a bit wary." He's unsure how to word it but his eyes cast down towards his pants, giving a hint to where his insecurity lies.

Iggy turns to him, half way into his sleepwear. His lack of shirt shows off some of his own insecurities, streaks of scars and burn marks marring his skin from his use of the ring. 

"We all have insecurities, I'm hardly here to judge anyone." He closes the distance between them, a kiss pressed to his cheek. "I won't rush you. Take it at your pace..." guiding him by his hands, he settles on the edge of the bed, inviting Ravus to join him.

"You are an absolute angel, and the proof is in the way you make my heart melt." Ignis never failed to make him feel comfortable and loved, smiling as he joins him in bed. He's eager to please him at least, laying kisses down his scarred collar and chest while his hands explore and learn the unique parts of his body. He does stiffen when Ignis touches him, but only because he's used to hiding himself, and slowly relaxes under his palms.

Iggy's hands stall for a moment, careful to look his lover in the eyes to catch his mood when his hand slides lower, over his clothes but still more personal than he ever has been before. Catching his unease, he swaps tactics, nudging a leg between Ravus' his hands focusing on his torso instead, working his buttons undone to bare his well toned body. 

"From me, you have nothing you need to hide, alright? Not to say you can't... just that you shouldn't feel that you need to."

Ravus nods, reassuring him that he was alright to go further. Soon he finds the both of them flushed together chest to chest. he can't help but moan softly if Ignis teased him in more sensitive areas, his arousal becoming more apparent until he ends up grinding against his lover's leg without realizing, a surprised whine escaping him from how good the friction was before he closes his legs out of fear.

"Shhh..." he runs a hand over his leg, trying to get him to relax and enjoy the friction. It doesn't even occur to him that he can't really feel a typical arousal rubbing against his leg, he's far too involved in getting his lover to relax. "Mmm~ this look suits you. It's few and far between that I get to see you let go, just a little..."

He lets out a shaky breath, face reddening when he listens to his encouragement and continues. It was a strange but pleasant sensation, letting out quiet but increasingly relaxed moans with each grind. He eventually takes it a step further, moving up to straddle him and try rubbing up onto his partner's own arousal. It's much more apparent his differences were this way, looking up at Ignis in order to gauge his reaction. 

"I... If this is not something you want, please let me know."

Iggy quite likes the friction, grinding up against him. 

"And if I wanted you to scoot up closer to me?" He tugs at his hips to give him a hint, pondering if the act itself was perhaps too forwards. He wants to make his lover feel relaxed and comfortable... and in his mind, that means using his mouth on him. "I want you..." he confirms, giving a little tug to his waistband.

Ravus is flustered, but the look Ignis gives him makes his arousal throb with need. allowing him to pull his pants off, feeling himself heat up when he's finally uncovered. 

"Once again, are you sure?" he's not sure why he keeps doubting himself, but he has to be absolutely sure. "I want you as well... so much so."

Of course Iggy has some degree of surprise. 

"That's... different..." he has a moment to scoot Ravus closer himself, nuzzling against the downy fluff above his arousal, urging him to angle himself to put his mouth to work. "It doesn't deter me... you'll have to forgive my inexperience, however..." nestling against him, his hands loosely on his backside as a deterrent for him wiggling back, he offers an experimental lick, taking his arousal between his lips.

He seems to tilt his head, not quite understanding what he was trying to accomplish considering there was nothing to really suck persay. Still, he tries his best to support himself, not wanting to crush his lover underneath him. as soon as he feels his mouth on him though, he yelps arching his back instantly. 

"Aah! wh-what in the name of..." he has to muffle his voice, the way his tongue slid against him making gasp noisily biting down on his knuckle to stifle any more noise.

Ignis leans back just slightly, returning to nuzzling against him. 

"Too much?" He inquires, simply laving his tongue against him instead of sucking him, a little self satisfied smirk creeping across his lips when he notes just how wet he already is. 

"No, please keep going-"

Only with Ravus' confirmation does he suck upon him again, only this time, he swirls his tongue against him, glancing up for his reaction

Ravus head leans back when his tongue flicks against him all too intimately and he has some difficulty trying to keep himself propped up. Eventually his legs can't take much more, and he ends up sitting down right onto his face, feeling himself clench slightly when he his tongue prods his entrance because of it. 

"Sorry dear, it feels too good..."

He can't be seen grinning, but he certainly doesn't mind having his face squeezed between his lover's thighs. He doesn't have enough reach from the angle to do much, but he still teases him with his tongue, probing at his entrance when his lips aren't busying themselves with sucking on him. He can't help himself from groping his lover's backside, humming deeply to send a gentle little vibration through his tongue.

Ravus picks up the pace for him without thinking, grinding gently onto his mouth with pleased moans. Before long he gets to close, grinding just right until he climaxes against his tongue, shuddering atop him. 

"That.. that was something." He lifts off of his face, still shaky from finishing and is embarrassed to find how much of a wet mess he's made Ignis, flopping bonelessly to his side with a low contented huff.

Iggy has a deep blush on his cheeks, giving a huff of his own, a very visible strain against his sleep pants. 

"You're telling me~" he laughs quietly, wiping off his face and catching his breath for a moment, content if slightly uncomfortable with his own arousal rubbing up against the fabric of his sleep pants.

Ravus almost pities him, stroking him through his pants to make up for pleasing him earlier. He palms him thoughtfully, thinking about his size and if it would be difficult to fit him. 

"...would you like to do more?" he leaves it open, whether he wants to take him fully or some other way, he was eager to make him feel as good as he did to him.

Iggy can't take much more stroking through his clothes, huffing quietly and tugging down his sleep pants to free his strained arousal, bucking against his lover’s palm, letting his eyes fall closed for a moment while he grinds against his hand, surprisingly soft and warm given his use of gloves in combat.

"Mmm... I think you know better than me what you're comfortable with, love." He doesn't want to push his limits or make him too oversensitive, but six, he needs something. Even continuing with Ravus' palm looks inviting.

He's unsure what makes him more eager, perhaps Ignis' cock pulsing against his hand or the lustful, lidded look he was giving him. either way, he feels wet all over again, licking his lip. 

"I want you to take me, if you can show me how to... properly." he lies back into the pillows, legs shyly spread for him, flushing down to his shoulders realizing what a mess he must be given the states of Iggy’s face when he lifted from him.

Iggy's quick to kick off his sleep pants, sliding over his lover, his cock gently hot-dogging his groin. 

"Mmm... You're beautiful... sorry if my reaction was at all rude before..." he grinds against him for that wonderful feel of his slick heat, he doesn't dare start to press into him until he has his lover whimpering for him from the light friction, his cock thoroughly slick. It's a tight fit when he does take him, a shaking exhale coming when he rocks his hips, each gentle thrust aimed to help relax his lover's muscles.

Ravus pants softly next to his ear, arms hugging his neck, steeling himself for the inevitable. 

"It's alright, I'm happy, so happy you still love me..." He whines quietly as he slowly buries his length into him, brows pinched trying his best to relax around him. Eventually he feels the expected discomfort disappear, replaced by hot pleasure as his lover rocks with care into him. "so full~"

Iggy nuzzles in against his neck, cheeks hot with his blush feeling his lover’s insides tug at him with each thrust, willing him to bury himself deeply until he has Ravus relaxed enough to bury his full arousal into him, hips nestled against him. Keeping himself propped with one hand, he slowly raises up to kiss his lover passionately, daring to bite and pull at his lip, willing him to relax and let go of any pretenses.. 

"If anyone made a fuss over your... situation, before... allow me to be the first to say they don't deserve you." It makes him angry to think he's felt he needed to hide himself away like that. The bonus for Ravus being that he doubles his efforts to please, grinding deeply into him with each few thrusts he makes, a hand sliding between their bodies try and rub at his arousal. He may be clumsy, but he's certainly well meaning.

Ravus smiles, soft and genuine and not as few and far between as it used to be, touched by his words, hips lifting to meet his grinds and to feel more of his fingers rubbing him. 

"Astrals, you're wonderful. I love you... so much." There's the familiar heat building up in him just like earlier, unable to help himself and wrapping his legs around his waist to encourage him for more. "I want to be yours, don't hold back for me..." he's much noisier now, quieted only so that he could kiss Ignis along his shoulders and neck.

Iggy drops his forehead down against Ravus', feeling pleasure coil tightly in his gut the more he aims to please. With a shaking moan, he claims his lover's lips once more. 

"May I... Come inside?" he requests, coming to the sudden realization of possible consequences. He nuzzles and kisses him until he has an answer, his arms visibly tense from holding himself up, and holding himself back.

He nods, a bit more excitedly than he expected. 

"Yes... worry not, go ahead, my love~" After several more deep thrusts he feels his legs quaking once more, quietly mouthing Ignis' name as he climaxes and tightens around his lover's length.

He can't hold himself back any longer, feeling his lover's muscles tighten around him, spilling deep within him with a particularly high pitched moan. He can't help but milk his arousal, grinding out a few more slow thrusts before he leisurely withdraws, taking his turn of embarrassment at the mess he's made his lover into, having an almost shy little giggle to himself at the absurdity of it all. How long had they been courting? Casting hints and glances at each other before then, and now… they can truly be at ease, fully open to each other.

Ravus lies in his afterglow, playing with the mess his partner has made inside of him and looking at how sticky his fingers were. 

"My, you've gotten me quite messy." A wide grin spreads on his face, blushing at the sticky strands forming when he spreads his fingers, quietly enjoying the thought of being claimed by him as he leans to cuddle him, it’s a slightly odd feeling when he shifts, feeling warmth dripping down against his inner thigh and it only turns his cheeks a deeper shade of pink. “How long were you waiting to do that, I wonder…” he teases.

Iggy blushes a shade deeper, trying to take control of the situation again, taking his lover's hand and cleaning his fingers. 

"Mmmm... I only hope you don't feel the need to hide yourself away anymore." he cuddles up closely a satisfied exhale leaving him, eyes slowly falling closed, tired but not asleep. “I would be lying if I said I hadn’t had thoughts and dreams of you in my bed.” he chuckles, his dreams were arguably different, Ravus pinning him down, having his way with him. He feels that can be a fantasy reserved for another time. 

Ravus laughs, genuinely, swatting at him. 

"How filthy... but yes. I've never been open about it to anyone, except you and my family." he kisses his cheek, sleepy as well. It's probably not noticeable to Ignis, eyes closed from exhaustion, but Ravus feels tears run down his face, wiping them away silently. "I've never felt so loved, I don't know where i would be had I not met you."

Iggy cuddles around him tighter, humming quietly. 

"You are deeply loved. nothing would change that for me..." he feels relaxed, ready to sleep despite the inevitable mess on the bed by morning. 

One thing does nag at him, however. 

"There's... no risk of us being together, is there?" he wants to be sure at the very least.

Ravus pets his hair, understanding his concern. 

"Not to worry, I cannot bear children." In the back of his mind it does sadden him. The thought of having a family with Ignis is one that he would have been very open to if he was as well. "That one issue has caused me quite a few troubles with what was expected of me, other than the obvious lack of innate healing power. So I had to prove myself with skill instead." he sighs, not wanting to dampen their evening together, but it was better to be truthful about how he felt.

"I think you contribute more than you let on." he opens his eyes, glancing up to him. "A family is a burden without someone to protect it." He rubs a hand gently over his lover's belly, his inability to bare children is hardly a concern to him. "Were it not for you, we wouldn't be here today, I'm sure of it. for that, I'm eternally thankful, I'm more thankful to be able to call you my lover as well."

Just when he thinks his tears are gone, they return, and he rubs his eyes profusely. 

"I'm glad that you would have me..." He pulls him into a firm hug, wanting to show him how much it meant to him. Eventually he settles down, his tiredness starting to overtake him as well. He spends the rest of the night cuddled with his lover, sleeping more soundly than he has for a while.

Iggy hushes him and wipes his tears, settling down for sleep with a content sigh, his hands offering quiet reverence until he finally drifts off to sleep, tired but fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> written by 2 trans guys who deeply love the validation and love in relationships that aren't always conventional :') [that said, ravus in this is intersexed, not trans!]
> 
> there may be a continuation to this, unsure at the moment :>


End file.
